Insane Burrito
"Life is like a microwaved cottage pie, good but with a few frozen bits that you try to get through." - Insane Burrito Insane Burrito is a Fakealleo that was created when some Weegee and Malleo clone scientists decided to fuse a burrito, lime paint and a Malleo Clone for some reason. Fuseegee agreed to help and the experiment was a success. However, the resulting Fakealleo used his lime powers to turn everyone into lime Weegee Clones. He feared he would get arrested by Weegee, yet Weegee actually trained him to use his lime and burrito powers with control. He became a general in Weegee's Army, creating a squadron of lime Weegee and Malleo clones. When Weegee was dethroned, he joined T.A.O.M.W. Despite this he was a supporter of Papilee while he was president. He is friends with Cheesegee and Alchemeegee. Origins It all started at Weegee Lab. A bunch of Weegee and Malleo clones decided to push Fuseegee's powers to the limits. Fuseegee agreed, as it was not too long after he had been created and he wanted to explore his powers. A burrito, lime paint and a Malleo Clone were chosen as they were the most random things Fuseegee could come up with. The experiment worked. But there was a problem. A. Said Malleo Clone was very new. B. Said Malleo Clone had lime and burrito powers as a result of the experiment. C. Said Malleo Clone had no idea what just happened. Much of the lab staff were turned into lime clones as Insane Burrito, a new Fakealleo created from the experiment, went on a rampage. As he slowly realized what was going on, he panicked and feared Weegee would detain him and put him in somewhere such as The Weegee Facility. However, Weegee actually decided to train him as he had faith in Insane Burrito being a vital asset to the Weegee Army. Inbetween the sessions he decided to write and draw Polandball comics, as he had grown interested in Milky Way Galaxy politics. He learned the Engrish of Polandball, and came up with his burrito conversion phrase, sorta like how Malleo saying "Fire Flower" turned people into fire flowers before the dethroning happened. While he did become a general of a Lime Squadron in Weegee's Army, he still felt he had a greater purpose than war. Some unique purpose. T.A.O.M.W Insane Burrito woke up on that dreadful Saturday morning. He went down to watch cartoons as anyone would on a Saturday morning, when suddenly an emergency broadcast came on. "Weegee has disappeared along with his stepbrother Malleo. Be very wary as we try to find our gracious rulers. Do not in any way attempt to gain power without information of illness or death upon Weegee. If you spot Weegee or Malleo, call 777 (the United Gee's Emergency Service Number) so they can be safely returned." Insane Burrito's mouth dropped. He needed to find Weegee. One problem though. Galaxion took over. And he did not like Weegee at all. Insane Burrito decided to destroy the threat himself. He ambushed Galaxion during one of his Anti-Pureegee speeches, and even shattered his glasses. Before he could process how this explained Galaxion better, he was knocked out. Papilee, however, threatened Galaxion with a rifle and he got him kicked out of office after disproving his rumors. Insane Burrito, knowing that Papilee saved his life, decided to help him become ruler. It worked. Trouble is, Papilee wanted to have power and money rather than care about the people. With nowhere to go after the AGD killed Papilee a month latter, Insane Burrito was depressed and lonely. Until he bumped into Omnieegee while walking to the newspaper shop. Omnieegee knew how he felt and offered him a place in T.A.O.M.W, and promised to destroy the AGD. Period. Insane Burrito agreed. Insane Burrito Now Now, InsaneBurrito is a happy Malleo. His apartment is small yet he likes it that way. He is friends with Omnieegee for life along with most of the T.A.O.M.W members. He even got elected mayor of the first T.A.O.M.W controlled planet through his personality and carefulness. He has vowed to destroy Luigi at all costs. The Punch InsaneBurrito was on an espionage mission to discover more information about the AGD, when he got punched by a crazy man in the street. He was knocked out and subsequently vanished. In reality, he is on the run, but nobody knows where he is right now. After The War InsaneBurrito returned to the public sphere after the war, having done crucial spy work that helped Photohon find the location of AGD HQ. He was present at Omnieegee's coronation, saluting to his former commander. Powers and Abilities Insane Burrito can turn people lime with his stare. He can also turn people into burritos by saying "Of hi, is Insane Burrito", which is an engrish phrase he came up with by writing too many Polandball comics. He can duplicate said burritos and use them as a projectile. He also has another form, Crazy Burrito, which is stronger in every way. In this form he can create lime clones and burritos out of thin air without converting a living thing. To access this form, he must absorb 9 burritos into himself and then he will explode in a flash of light, creating Crazy Burrito. He reverts to Insane Burrito by stroking his mustache. Trivia * He was initially friends with Malleo, but the Firephage outbreak has caused Insane Burrito to be suspicious of him. * He has created 945,123 burritos, 791,001 of which were once Weegees (mostly in the AGD). However, some burritos have been turned back into Weegees. This is achieved by consuming the burritos, as they are simply put in a non-physical form inside the burritos when they get converted, and consuming them removes the body, causing the physical form of said Weegees to re-manifest. Unfortunately this is a messy process, and it should be not mentioned what happens to the consumer of the burritofied weegee. Category:Fakealleos Category:Recolors Category:User Fakegees Category:Non-Recolors